


Why Roman's Sword Isn't Allowed In the Common Room

by AceOfTheFandoms



Series: Em's Bad Things Happen Bingo [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Janus and Roman fight, Logan knows medcal stuff, Roman is an idiot and stabs someone, coughing up blood, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTheFandoms/pseuds/AceOfTheFandoms
Summary: Rachel heard the two fighting, so it only makes sense she'd break it up..right?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Deceit & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Series: Em's Bad Things Happen Bingo [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717099
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Why Roman's Sword Isn't Allowed In the Common Room

Rachel had been with Virgil when she heard the fight break out, causing her to curse under her breath and get up. “Sorry V, I have to go make sure they don’t kill each other.”

Virgil nodded in understanding. While neither of them had been in the episode, after feeling enough to make Rachel freak out, wondering what was wrong with everyone, Patton had stopped by after the episode.

Needless to say, Rachel had been a little busy these past few days. Especially considering that every time both Roman and Janus were in the same room, a fight occurred. Rachel had broken up more fights in the past week than she had in the past 3 months. At this rate, it would probably be more like more in the past year if they didn’t stop soon.

“I’ll be back after I break it up,” Rachel sighed.

“Be careful Ray,” Virgil called as Rachel walked out of his room.

“Will do V,” Rachel said back before following the sounds of fighting. 

Upon reaching them, she found them next to the kitchen. “Come on guys, aren’t you getting bored of this now,” Rachel asked, sighing.

Unfortunately for Rachel, the two were too into the fight to notice her. She had stopped really listening to the fights after the eighth time hearing the exact same argument.

So of course none of them really realized what was happening until it was too late.

Roman had been getting angrier and angrier despite Rachel not trying to calm the two down,but she knew he hadn’t wanted to hurt anyone, he probably just wanted to scare Janus a bit. He hadn’t noticed where Rachel had been standing.

Rachel hadn’t even noticed Roman pull his sword out, trying to calm Janus down knowing he’d be the easier one to calm down at the moment. At least not until she felt a sharp pain in her ribs and coughed up blood.

That seemed to snap the two out of their fight at least, Roman starting to panic, not meaning to hurt anyone, and Janus running off to get the resident braincell. Before doing so he turned to Roman. “Don’t remove your sword, Roman. Doing so could make it worse.”

Rachel thought Roman nodded but it was kind of hard to tell as everything was getting a bit fuzzy. 

They must have either been making a lot of noise, or the noise just stopping made Virgil wonder what was going, Rachel wasn’t exactly sure which, but either way Virgil came out of his room trying to figure out what was going on.

And upon seeing Rachel, he freaked out and rushed over to her. “Roman, what the fuck did you do?”

“I was just trying to threaten Dee, I didn’t see her standing there. I-,” Roman stuttered out, clearly still trying to take in what had happened.

“You know I was on your side Roman, but considering Rachel is now on the ground bleeding, you need to make up with Janus.” 

She was on the floor? When had that happened? Last she knew she was standing.

Having finished yelling at Roman, Virgil turned to Rachel just as she coughed up some more blood.

Fortunately, Janus soon came back with Logan. 

Logan paused for a second in shock. “Roman what did-?”

“I wasn’t paying attention, I just wanted to threaten Janus, I-I didn’t realize.”

“Yell at Roman later,” Virgil interrupted, “While we technically can’t die, I would not like to see my sister temporarily fade in front of me.”

Logan nods. “Right, can you help me bring her to my room, I have the medical supplies we’ll need.”

Rachel noticed Virgil nod as he moved to where he couldn’t see her.

“We’re going to pick you up now Ray,” Logan said, causing her to look over to him. She was going to respond before she coughed again. More blood. Logan winced slightly and carefully picked Rachel up, with help from Virgil it seemed though she couldn’t see him.

“Everything’s going to be okay Ray,” Virgil said as Logan placed her down and started getting everything they needed to deal with her injuries. Rachel honestly didn’t remember much of it besides some bursts of pain and Logan having to put her under for a bit to check how bad the injuries had been. 

She did, however, remember waking up back in her room to Virgil next to her.

“Sorry for worrying you V,” Rachel said quietly as she noticed Virgil.

Virgil immediately looked up upon hearing her. “Please don’t do that again Ray.”

“I didn’t notice him pulling out his sword,” Rachel responded. 

“Well we won’t have to worry about that again.”

“What do you me-,” Rachel started to ask.

“Patton banned Roman from bringing his sword to the common room after he heard what happened.”

Rachel giggled a little before wincing. 

“Yeah, none of that until you’re healed up.”

“But V,” Rachel complained.

“No buts, you need to heal.”

“Fiiiinnnee.”

Virgil rolled his eyes at that.

Well, at least she knew how much a stab wound hurt now. She definitely didn’t want to do that again. And hopefully, she wouldn’t have to.


End file.
